Boboiboy in New Townsville
by JeaSonDash
Summary: Dengan alasan yang misterius, Boboiboy menemukan dirinya di tempat yang asing. Dia pun terlibat dalam menyelamatkan kota dari para penjahat bersama 3 gadis pahlawan kota ini. Apakah Boboiboy dapat pulang? Atau terjebak menjadi pahlawan baru? Cerita ini terjadi setelah PPGZ Final Episode & Boboiboy Galaxy Episode 24. Suspended.
1. READ THIS FIRST!

**SAYA MEMPUNYAI BEBERAPA PENGUMUMAN MENGENAI FANFICTION INI...DAN DIRIKU. BACALAH DULU SEBELUM KAU MEMBACA FANFIC INI.**

**1\. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT THE STORY.**

**2\. FANFIC INI BISA K plus ATAU T RATED, HANYA UNTUK KEAMANAN.**

**3\. SAYA SARANKAN ANDA UNTUK MEMILIKI BANYAK KNOWLEDGE TENTANG BOBOIBOY DAN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z. TONTONLAH KEDUA KARTUN/ANIME INI SAMPAI HABIS BILA PERLU. (BOBOIBOY BISA DITEMUKAN DI CHANNEL MONSTA, NAMUN PPGZ SUDAH SULIT UNTUK DICARI WALAUPUN DI YOUTUBE ADA DALAM BENTUK EDITAN.)**

**4\. FANFICTION INI MASIH INCOMPLETE, MAKA BERSABARLAH UNTUK TIAP NEXT CHAPTER.**

**5\. SAYA BIASANYA MENUPLOAD NEXT CHAPTER SETIAP SEMINGGU. KADANG KURANG DARI, KADANG LEBIH DARI, TERGANTUNG KESIBUKANKU DI DUNIA NYATA.**

**6\. KETAHUILAH BAHWA AKU PASTI AKAN MENYELESAIKAN FANFICTION INI BAGAIMANA PUN KEADAAN APABILA SAYA MASIH HIDUP. CEPAT, ATAU LAMBAT.**

**7\. INI FANFIC PERTAMA KU BUAT.**

**8\. ADA KEMUNGKINAN KARAKTERISTIK DAN SIFAT TOKOH-TOKOH YANG ADA DI FANFICTION INI MENINGGALKAN SIFAT ASLI MEREKA. CONTOH BOBOIBOY YANG SIFATNYA SELALU TERBUKA MENJADI PENDIAM. SAYA BERUSAHA UNTUK TIDAK AKAN TERJADI HAL INI.**

**MOHON**** PERHATIANNYA DAN KEPAHAMAN INI. TERIMA KASIH!**

**P.S.: SAYA MUNGKIN AKAN MENAMBAH/MENGURANGI PENGUMUMAN DIATAS SEIRING WAKTU. SO STAY TUNE!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hari yang cerah di New Townsville, banyak orang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka sendiri. Setelah kekalahan HIM, partikel Black Z ray yang disebarkan oleh HIM telah tiada lagi dan kota pun menjadi aman, walaupun masih ada penjahat seperti Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkin, Amoeba Boys, dan lainnya. Kabar yang menyenangkan adalah pahlawan gadis mereka masih dapat berubah menjadi Powerpuff Girls Z dan Peach si robot anjing masih dapat berbicara. Bahkan sampai sekarang Profesor kita, Utonium, masih dalam research mengapa hal ini dapat terjadi. Biarpun kota New Townsville sudah dalam keadaan damai, masih ada monster yang berkeliaran maka Powerpuff Girls Z masih dibutuhkan.

Keluar dari sekolah besar, muncullah 3 gadis berusia 13 tahun dengan ikat pinggang yang agak renggang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Momoko (Blossom), Miyako (Bubbles), dan Kaoru (Buttercup).

"Akhirnya selesai juga, aku ingin cepat mencoba makanan baru yang dibuat di toko Kintoki." kata Momoko dengan semangatnya.

Miyako melihat Momoko dengan penasaran.

"Apakah ketidaksabaranmu dikarenakan sinar White Z ray yang mengenai mu?" kata Miyako, sedikit bercanda.

"Apa? Tidak. Saya sudah seperti ini bahkan sebelum White Z ray mengenai ku." balas Momoko.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kaoru? Apa kau ingin ikut juga?" tanya Momoko sambil memandang Kaoru.

"Aku nanti akan nonton pertandingan olahraga tapi masih ada waktu luang sebelum itu." jawab Kaoru.

"Baiklah! Kita bertiga akan makan di toko Kintoki bersama lagi!" teriak Momoko dengan semangatnya. Miyako hanya memandang dia dengan senyuman dan Kaoru dengan ekspresi yang tidak begitu peduli.

Disuatu gang yang gelap dimana matahari hanya dapat menyinari nya sedikit, ada laki-laki berusia 14 tahun yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan lengan sebatas siku di bawah rompi oranye sebagian dengan kerah yang menonjol sambil mengenakan celana jins biru dan ikat pinggang hitam. Sepatu bot barunya berwarna hitam, putih, dan abu-abu. Ritsleting rompinya dan logo di topinya bergaya agar terlihat seperti 'B'

Beberapa menit kemudian dia terbangun dan tangan kanannya mengusap-usap kepala nya yang tertutup topi mirip dinosaurus dengan berpikir "Ow, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Dan pun berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya, dia berada di gang yang gelap. "_Dimana aku? Mengapa aku ada disini__?__"_

"_Terakhir kali saya berada di markas Tempur-A setelah mengalahkan Varkoba. Karena masih belum pulih, saya tertidur dan..._"

Dia melihat sekelilingnya lagi. "_Saya entah kenapa aku berada disini. Kepalaku juga sakit._" dia mengusap kepalanya lagi.

"_Aku benar-benar tidak bisa ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah itu, tapi ini rasanya__ bukan mimpi. Jika bukan mimpi, maka aku harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku._" pikirnya lagi.

Karena dia tidak akan dapat jawaban jika diam saja, maka dia mulai berjalan ke arah cahaya yang terang. Dia terus berjalan dan akhirnya keluar dari gang gelap. Matahari menyilaukan matanya dan ditutup dengan lengan tangan nya. Dia menurunkan lengan nya dan melihat sekitarnya, terlihat dia berada di pinggir jalan. Kendaraan yang aktif dan orang-orang berjalan sana sini melakukan aktivitas keseharian mereka. Boboiboy merasa kagum.

"Wow, saya berada di kota besar!" teriaknya.

Waktu berjalan dan Boboiboy masih merasa kagum dengan sekitarnya namun tetap fokus dengan masalah kehadirannya di tempat yang tak familiar ini selagi ia berjalan kaki.

"_Baiklah, jika ingin tau apa yang terjadi padaku, aku harus mencari informasi. Tapi jika dipikir, apakah kota ini ada hubungannya dengan kemunculan ku disini__?" pikirnya_. Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berkata, "Tidak akan tau jika belum mencobanya."

Boboiboy berjalan, mengamati kota yang tak familiar ini. Beberapa orang melihat Boboiboy dengan berpikir dia adalah orang asing dari luar negeri, dan untungnya mereka tidak memandang aneh, membuat Boboiboy tidak merasa terganggu.

Boboiboy terus melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, kedepan, dan terus kedepan, memikirkan situasi nya. Dan disitulah dia menyadari dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing namun terkejut juga.

Bahasa... Kanji... Huruf kanji disekelilingnya...

Terdapat beberapa papan, poster, dan semacamnya dengan menggunakan huruf-huruf Jepang. Boboiboy mulai terheran. "Huruf-huruf itu... terlihat seperti bahasa Jepang. ***gasp*** Apakah aku berada di Jepang!? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku kan sebelumnya tidak berada di Bumi."

Tapi sebelum Boboiboy bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, dia mendengar suara klakson dari belakangnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ada truk yang sedang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membunyikan klakson nya. Boboiboy langsung menyadari dan menoleh ke arah sebaliknya untuk melihat anak kecil di tengah jalan, ketakutan. Banyak orang yang menyaksikan ini tapi tidak ada yang memberanikan diri mereka untuk menolong anak itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy bergegas menyelamatkan anak itu. **"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Petir!"**

Rompi dan topi Boboiboy telah berubah warna menjadi kuning dan logo petir di resleting rompinya dan pada topinya. Terdapat percikan listrik di sekitar badan nya juga. Oh, topinya juga menghadap benar.

**"****Gerakan**** Kilat!"** Boboiboy langsung berada disamping anak itu dan mengangkatnya dan pindah ke pinggir jalan yang berlawanan sebelum truk melewati. Orang-orang sekitar menyaksikan ini, kagum apa yang baru saja Boboiboy lakukan untuk menyelamatkan anak itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Boboiboy ke anak kecil setelah dia menurunkannya dan berubah ke wujud normalnya.

Yang mengejutkan adalah anak itu tidak menjawab melainkan menatap Boboiboy dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Ini membuat Boboiboy kebingungan sebelum dia menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menanyakan keadaan anak itu menggunakan bahasa asalnya. Dia lupa kalau dia berada di Jepang, yang maksudnya di kota ini menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Malangnya Boboiboy tidak tahu berkomunikasi dengan orang dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Anakku!" teriak seorang ibu yang kelihatannya adalah anak ini. Tentu saja, Boboiboy mendengar teriakkan itu dalam bahasa kota ini.

"Ibu!" teriak anak itu dan langsung memeluk ibunya. Melihat kejadian ini yang terlihat baik-baik saja, beberapa orang langsung pergi melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya ibu itu.

"Mmh! Dia menyelamatkan ku!" jawab anak itu, menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke Boboiboy.

Ibu itu berdiri dan menghadap ke Boboiboy. "Terima kasih banyak! Tanpa kamu, anakku bisa dalam celaka." kata ibu itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Boboiboy kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tetapi yang pasti Boboiboy tau ibu ini sedang berterima kasih kepadanya karena ucapan 'Arigato' yang artinya Terima Kasih dan tundukan kepala. Dia pernah mendengar kata itu dan melihat tingkah seperti itu sebelumnya dari sumber lain saat dia masih di Pulau Rintis. Dengan ini Boboiboy hanya menjawab ibu itu dengan mengangguk kepalanya.

Ibu itu mengambil sesuatu di tasnya dan ternyata sedikit lembar uang. "Ini ambillah, sebagai rasa terima kasih ku."

Boboiboy tau apa maksud ibu itu. Dia ingin memberikan Boboiboy uang sebagai rasa terima kasih. Karena Boboiboy bukan seseorang yang menolong lalu diupahkan, dia menjawab dengan mendorong uang yang diberikan ibu itu menggunakan kedua tangan nya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya ikhlas, tolong terimalah!" kata ibu itu dengan nada memohon, membuat Boboiboy paham langsung kalau ibu ini ikhlas memberikan uang nya.

Boboiboy masih merasa tidak enak dengan ini, namun jika dipikirkan, dia sekarang sedang tidak punya uang dan mungkin mata uang disini berbeda. Yup, uang yang diberikan ibu benar-benar bukan mata uang yang dia kenal. Dengan rasa tidak enak, Boboiboy pun mengambil uangnya.

"Arigato..." jawab Boboiboy.

Ibu itu merasa senang Boboiboy menerima imbalan nya. Dengan itu, ibu itu pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy bersama anaknya.

Boboiboy terus berjalan, berpikir, dan berhenti di depan toko baju bernama Petite Furuuru (salah satu toko baju favorit Miyako).

"Ini benar-benar sulit. Hal yang pertama, aku sekarang di Jepang. Kedua, aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Terakhir, aku pun tidak tahu kota apakah aku berada." katanya.

"Seandainya jika Ochobot ada bersama ku, mungkin dia bisa mengupgrade Jam Kuasa ku untuk membuat peta seluas pengamatan satelit, atau jika ada peta disekitar sini tentang Jepang atau kota ini. Kalau seperti ini, peluang ku untuk mengetahui bagaimana aku tiba-tiba bisa berada disini sangatlah kecil-"

Lalu terdengar suara BOOM dari kejauhan tapi tidak terlalu jauh.

"Suara apa itu!?" kata Boboiboy dengan panik.

Kembali ke ketiga gadis, dijalan, tiba-tiba 'komunikator' di sabuk mereka berbunyi beep beep. Momoko langsung mengambil dan membuka komunikator nya.

"Girls, ada masalah!" teriak seorang profesor bernama Prof. Utonium.

"Ada apa!?" tanya ketiga gadis bersamaan.

"Mojo menyerang kota lagi! Kalian harus menghentikan dia!" jawab seorang anak berumur 8 tahun, bernama Ken.

"Baiklah! Kami akan segera menghentikan dia!" kata Momoko, menutup komunikator nya.

"Mojo lagi, kapan dia akan berhenti!?" tanya Kaoru sedikit marah.

"Kita tidak akan tau. Ayo, kita harus berubah!" Untunglah tidak ada orang disekitar mereka jadi mereka berubah ditempat mereka berdiri.

**"Hyper... Blossom!"**

**"Rolling... Bubbles!"**

**"Powered... Buttercup!"**

Mereka bertiga telah berubah menjadi Powerpuff Girls Z dan terbang menuju lokasi Mojo.

**_SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**A.N.****: Sejujurnya Boboiboy sudah punya peta digital di dalam Jam Kuasa nya tapi hanya mencakup tempat yang pernah dia kunjungi. Ya... setidaknya itulah yang ku ketahui.**

**Dan berdasarkan dalam wikia, usia Boboiboy Galaxy adalah 14 tahun. Ada yang bilang usianya 15 tahun tapi eh, sama aja.**


	3. Chapter 2

Boboiboy berlari ke arah suara ledakan itu, dan akhirnya menemukan yang terlihat seperti robot (Robo Jojo) sedang menghancurkan bangunan sekitar dan didalam robot itu terlihat seekor monyet 'besar' dengan jubah berwarna ungu, tertawa bahak.

"Kali ini aku akan menghancurkan kota ini dan menguasai New Townsville, mojo!"

Boboiboy menyaksikan ini, penuh pertanyaan di otak nya. "Ada apa ini!? Mengapa ada robot menghancurkan kota!?"

Melihat robot Mojo yang masih membuat kerusakan, Boboiboy sedikit marah dan bersiap menggunakan Jam Kuasa nya. "Aku nggak bisa tinggal diam! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan dia-"

"Hey semuanya! Lihat! Powerpuff Girls datang kemari menyelamatkan kita!" teriak salah satu warga dekat Boboiboy, menunjukkan jarinya ke atas. Mendengar ini, semua orang, termasuk Boboiboy melihat ke atas, 3 gadis terbang ke arah robot itu meninggalkan jejak berwarna di langit. Satu pink, satu biru, dan satu hijau.

"Wah... apa itu?" kata Boboiboy dengan kagum dan penasaran.

Ketiga gadis itu turun dan melihat kerusakan yang disebabkan Robo Jojo.

"Mojo!" teriak 3 gadis itu.

Monyet ini, Mojo, menoleh ke arah suara itu, dengan kesal. "Kalian lagi!?"

"Ya! Kami, **Fighting Love Science Legend**, **Powerpuff Girls Z!**" teriak mereka sambil berpose.

"Gadis keras kepala! Bisakah kalian diam dan tidak mengganggu tugas ku, mojo!?"

"Itu jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana jahatmu, ya." jawab Blossom.

"Grrr, akan ku hancurkan kalian!" teriak Mojo, menyerang Powerpuff Girls.

_SEMENIT TELAH BERLALU_

**"Shooting Yo-yo!"**

**"Bubble Champagne!"**

**"Swing Sonic!"**

Powerpuff Girls menggunakan skill mereka bersamaan dan mengenai Mojo. Dan dalam sekejap, robot itu pun meledak dan Mojo terlempar ke langit, berteriak, "Aku akan kembali lagi!!!"

Ketiga gadis itu turun, senang dapat mengalahkan Mojo. Mereka mendengar beberapa orang bersorak kepada mereka.

"Ini benar-benar mudah. Apakah Mojo benar-benar tidak ada perkembangan?" tanya Buttercup, sedikit bercanda.

"Tapi setidaknya kita menyelamatkan kota lagi dari Mojo." kata Bubbles dengan riang.

"Augh, ayo kita kembali! Tak sabar ingin mencoba makanan milik Sakurako san." perintah Blossom tidak sabar.

Bubbles dan Buttercup mengangguk dan mulai pergi. Sebelum Bubbles mengikuti temannya, dia melihat orang-orang yang merasa berterima kasih kepada mereka. Dan disitulah dia melihat Boboiboy yang terkagum, terdiam.

"Bubbles, ayo!" teriak Buttercup.

"Oh, ok!" akhirnya Bubbles mengikuti temannya.

Boboiboy melihat Powerpuff Girls Z pergi sampai tidak terlihat. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain, "Wow terbaiklah mereka! Ternyata kota ini memiliki pahlawan super juga."

Setelah kejadian itu beberapa menit yang lalu, kita bisa melihat Boboiboy sedang berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya, berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

_"Baiklah, kembali ke topik. Biarpun aku tidak bisa bercakap bahasa Jepang bukan berarti aku akan menyerah. Aku yakin pasti ada suatu cara agar mempermudah masalahku dan dapat kembali pulang."_

Boboiboy berhenti dan ingat bahwa dia belum makan sejak istirahatnya di markas. Lalu dia melihat sekitarnya dan menemukan sebuah kedai/toko makanan (Toko Kintoki).

Lalu dia mengambil uang yang diberikan oleh ibu tadi. "Sebaiknya saya cari makan dulu. Kuharap toko ini tidak menjual makanan terlalu mahal."

Boboiboy berhenti di depan toko dan melihat huruf-huruf kanji yang dipasang di toko.

"***sigh***, Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin Ochobot ada bersamaku dan ingin dia menambahkan fitur translator ke dalam Jam Kuasa-, eh, tunggu sekejap..."

Boboiboy tiba-tiba tersenyum, ada harapan di dalam hatinya. "Kenapa tidak dipikirkan dari awal. Jika aku berada di Bumi, berarti aku masih bisa menghubungi teman-teman ku. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari tadi."

Perutnya berbunyi, mengingatkan dia untuk makan. Dia langsung memasuki toko itu.

Didalam dia melihat pemilik toko ini (Sakurako/Annie) sedang membersihkan meja. Dia juga melihat 3 anak perempuan sedang mengobrol dan makan yang kelihatannya seperti kue. Dua perempuan duduk sebaris bersama dan satu perempuan duduk menghadap ke arah pintu masuk/keluar, dimana Boboiboy berdiri.

Tanya diketahui, perempuan yang menghadap ke pintu (Miyako) melihat Boboiboy dengan sedikit terkejut karena pernah melihat dia sebelum mengikuti temannya. Tapi itu bukan hal yang penting maka dia tidak membahasnya.

Boboiboy menghampiri Sakurako dan mulai memesan, "Oh, selamat siang, apakah anda ingin memesan?" tanya Sakurako dengan sopan.

Seperti sebelumnya, Boboiboy hanya diam karena tidak tahu berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Jepang. Tapi Boboiboy paham bahwa Sakurako pasti bertanya apa yang ingin Boboiboy pesan.

Sayangnya, dia tidak melihat menu di meja, maka dia bingung ingin pesan apa. Lalu dia memutar kepalanya ke arah 3 gadis dan melihat kue yang mereka nikmati. Boboiboy memutar kepalanya kembali ke arah Sakurako dan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke kue yang dimakan mereka bertiga.

Sakurako melihat apa yang ditunjuk Boboiboy. "Apa anda ingin kue yang sama seperti mereka?"

Dari intonasi nya, Boboiboy paham kalau dia bertanya apakah Boboiboy ingin mengkonfirmasi pesanan nya. Dengan begitu dia mengangguk.

Sakurako bertanya-tanya mengapa dia diam saja, tapi dia hiraukan. "Baiklah, saya akan membuatnya segera. Mohon ditunggu." ucap Sakurako sebelum dia pergi ke 'dapur' untuk membuat kue yang dipesan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy duduk di meja yang paling pojok, dekat dengan ketiga gadis itu. Boboiboy memerhatikan mereka, sedang asyik membicarakan topik mereka dan memakan kue mereka masing-masing.

Tiga gadis...

Boboiboy mulai memikirkan pertama kali dia melihat Powerpuff Girls Z dengan matanya sendiri. Dan mereka juga bertiga.

Boboiboy kembali melihat 3 gadis itu yang sedang duduk menikmati kue dan obrolan mereka. Boboiboy mulai berpikir bahwa 3 Powerpuff itu dan 3 gadis didekatnya sekarang seolah-olah memiliki hubungan dengan hal heroic ini, seperti penyamaran. Tetapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir tidak mungkin. Mungkin melihat 3 gadis adalah hal kebetulan untuk hari ini.

Dia mulai ingat bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang penting sekarang. Dia langsung mengotak-atik Jam Kuasa nya, berharap bisa menghubungi teman nya. Tidak sengaja, Boboiboy mendengar percakapan ketiga gadis itu... walaupun masih tetap tidak maksud bahasa nya.

"Hmm, enak sekali kue baru ini! Ini akan menjadi resep baru ku diingatan ku!" kata Momoko dengan gembira. Kaoru hanya diam mendengar opininya sambil memakan kue nya.

Mendengar ini Miyako hanya bisa cekikikan. "Momoko, apa kau bisa membuat kue?"

"Huh, tidak. Maksudku akan ku ingat rasa yang super manis ini selamanya, Miyako."

Miyako mengangguk, "Kurasa aku juga akan ingat rasa manis ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Kaoru?"

Miyako menatap Kaoru. Kaoru menjawab, "Saya bukan penggemar kue dan camilan, jadi tidak yakin."

"Tapi setidaknya ini enak." kata Kaoru, berharap apa yang dia katakan tadi tidak menghina perasaan temannya, termasuk Momoko.

Sakurako berjalan ke Boboiboy, membawa kue yang sama seperti yang dimakan ketiga gadis itu. "Ini kuenya."

"Arigato." kata Boboiboy berterima kasih. Sayang sekali 'Arigato' adalah kata yang Boboiboy hanya tau.

Sakurako kembali melakukan tugasnya. "Hey Sakurako-san, bagaimana sekarang hubungan mu dengan Souichirou?" tanya Momoko, mengambil perhatian Sakurako.

"H-huh? Hubungan kita... baik-baik saja." jawab Sakurako dengan gugup, memikirkan tentang Souichirou/Jason. "Kenapa tanya itu?"

"Oh tidak apa-apa, penasaran saja." jawab Momoko. Dia kembali makan kue nya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kue nya sangat lezat."

"Saya senang mendengarnya." kata Sakurako, kembali ke mejanya.

Kembali ke Boboiboy, dia masih mencoba menghubungi teman nya.

"Ayo angkat Fang." kata Boboiboy berharap. Dia sudah menghubungi Ochobot tapi tidak dapat terhubungi. Hal yang sama terjadi saat menghubungi Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal.

Tidak ada jawaban, Boboiboy menutup panggilan nya. "Macam mana bisa tidak ada yang jawab? Apakah karena jaraknya jauh dari Bumi ke markas?" tanya Boboiboy dengan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kurasa tak mungkin. Terakhir kali saat melakukan transmisi dari Bumi ke Stasiun TAPOPS tidak ada gangguan pun. Jadi seharusnya ini bukan masalah jarak. ***sigh* **Kalau Tok Aba punya komunikator juga, pasti bisa dihubungi." Putus asa, dia mulai memakan kuenya. "Uih, enaknya!"

Kembali ke tiga gadis, tiba-tiba ikat pinggang mereka berbunyi beep beep. Momoko, Miyako, dan Kaoru langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk, mengagetkan Sakurako dan Boboiboy.

"Sakurako-san, kami harus pergi. Terima kasih dengan kuenya." kata Momoko.

"Kami akan kembali lagi." kata Miyako.

Ketiga gadis itu berlari keluar dari toko. Sakurako hanya bisa melihat mereka pergi, memahami situasi nya. Tapi Boboiboy langsung ada rasa curiga. Mengapa mereka pergi mendadak dan terlihat terburu-buru? Rasa penasaran ini yang membuat Boboiboy beranjak dari kursinya.

Momoko, Miyako, dan Kaoru berlari ke belakang toko. Momoko membuka komunikator nya. "Girls! Gawat! Mojo kembali lagi!" teriak Profesor Utonium.

"Lagi!? Bukankah kita sudah menghajar nya? Kenapa kembali lagi dalam singkat?" tanya Kaoru.

"Itu kurang tau, dan yang buruknya Fuzzy Lumpkin juga kembali menghancurkan kota dengan 'tanda tangannya'." kata Ken dengan panik.

"Apa?" kata Miyako.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ayo kita berubah!" perintah Momoko. Mereka langsung membuka komunikator mereka dan mulai berubah.

**"Hyper... Blossom!"**

**"Rolling... Bubbles!"**

**"Powered... Buttercup!"**

Mereka berubah dengan pose terakhir. **"Powerpuff Girls Z!"**

Blossom berkata, "Ayo! Kita hentikan mereka!" Bubbles dan Buttercup mengangguk dan bersama mereka terbang pergi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Boboiboy menyaksikan semua nya dari samping toko. Dan disitulah dia mengetahui rahasia 3 pahlawan kota ini.

"_Jadi__ ternyata mereka adalah_..."

**_SEE YOU AGAIN IN NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**A.N.****: Toko Kintoki adalah nama toko milik Sakurako/Annie. Sejujurnya saya sendiri kurang tahu itu nama tokonya atau bukan karena saya tahu itu saat saya menonton salah satu episode PPGZ. Mungkin chapter yang akan datang saya hanya akan menyebutkan nya Toko Annie.**


	4. Chapter 3

Beberapa menit telah berlalu setelah Boboiboy mengetahui identitas Powerpuff Girls Z dan dia selesai menghabiskan kuenya. Untunglah kuenya tidak semahal yang dikira Boboiboy karena awalnya dia tidak tahu seberapa besar harga uang yang ibu tadi berikan. Sampai sekarang Boboiboy masih belum dapat berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman nya, maka dia harus mencari cara lain.

Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakurako. "Terima kasih telah datang! Tolong mampir lagi!" kata Sakurako sebelum Boboiboy keluar dari toko.

Sekarang Boboiboy berada di luar, dia mulai berjalan dan terus berjalan, hingga dia sekarang berada yang kelihatannya seperti taman (Taman Shirogane, taman yang pertama kali muncul di episode pertama). Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan mulai memikirkan tentang Powerpuff Girls yang pergi melakukan tugas mereka.

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja..." bisik Boboiboy dengan cemas.

Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah mereka kan superhero seperti ku, jadi mereka tidak akan kesulitan melawan penja-"

Sebelum Boboiboy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia melihat ada sesuatu di langit kiri yang terlihat seperti meteor. Kelihatannya akan jatuh di depan Boboiboy yang terdapat pohon dan kursi taman. Meteor itu meninggalkan jejak masing-masing berwarna pink, biru, dan hijau.

Pink, Biru, dan Hijau!?

Boboiboy langsung menyadari bahwa itu bukan meteor melainkan Powerpuff Girls Z yang sedang terjatuh.

Sebelum Boboiboy dapat beraksi, mereka sudah jatuh tepat di depan Boboiboy berada dan menimbulkan kekacauan disekitar, menyebabkan Boboiboy menutup mata nya karena debu yang dihasilkan.

Setelah debunya menghilang, Boboiboy dapat melihat dengan jelas Blossom (Momoko), Bubbles (Miyako), dan Buttercup (Kaoru) tergeletak di atas tanah. Mereka sedang kesusahan berdiri dan juga sakit.

Tanpa perlu menunggu, Boboiboy langsung berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ugh... Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Blossom ke teman nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Bubbles. "Buttercup?"

"Aku juga nggak apa-apa." Buttercup lalu mulai kesal. "Grr... Benci mengatakan ini, tapi Mojo benar-benar tidak bermain-main kali ini. Bagaimana dia bisa lebih kuat dalam waktu singkat setelah kekalahan nya tadi!?"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu." jawab Blossom. "Dan jangan lupa tentang Fuzzy. Dia juga slalu menghalangi serangan kita saat kita menyerang Mojo."

Lalu Bubbles melihat seseorang mendekati mereka. "Hey, laki-laki itu..."

Disaat ketiga gadis itu sedang kesulitan berdiri, mereka melihat Boboiboy yang sedang berlari menghampiri mereka dan khawatir. Lalu mereka ingat bahwa dia adalah laki-laki tadi di Toko Kintoki, walaupun Bubbles pernah melihatnya tadi di kota.

Setelah para gadis berdiri dari lantai dan Boboiboy berhenti di hadapan mereka, "Kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini. Cepat sebelum Mojo datang ke sini!" secara tiba-tiba perintah Buttercup kepada Boboiboy.

"Uh..." Seperti biasa, Boboiboy sama sekali tidak paham apa yang dia katakan. Kedengarannya seperti Buttercup memerintahkannya, tapi selama Boboiboy masih tidak mengerti bahasa kota ini, maka yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah diam. Jika seandainya Buttercup menggunakan bahasa tubuh...

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat pergi sebelum dia-"

"Tunggu, Buttercup." ucap Bubbles. Lalu dia menatap Boboiboy, ekspresinya yang terlihat kebingungan harus bagaimana. "Hello, desu wa. Maaf dengan temanku, tapi dia benar. Bisakah kau pergi dari sini supaya kamu tidak terkena masalah?"

Boboiboy menjawabnya sama seperti yang diperintahkan Buttercup, yaitu diam. Tetapi tidak akan lama lagi. Boboiboy harus memberitahu mereka bahwa dia tidak paham apa yang dikatakan mereka. Satu cara yang ada di otak Boboiboy adalah berbicara menggunakan bahasa lain selain Jepang. Dia tahu bahwa bahasa Malay tidaklah begitu terkenal secara worldwide, maka dia mulai berkomunikasi dengan mereka dengan bahasa Inggris, berharap mungkin mereka pandai dalam berbicara Inggris. Boboiboy lumayan tahu beberapa tentang bahasa Inggris semenjak dia bersekolah, terlebih lagi karena Malaysia adalah negara yang menggunakan bahasa Melayu (mayoritas) dan Inggris sebagai bahasa utama, jadi kenapa tidak mencobanya saja?

"Um... I don't know what are you talking about."

...

...

Seperti yang diduga Boboiboy, setelah mendengar ucapannya, Powerpuff Z langsung syok. "Uh... girls? Apa baru saja dia berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris?" tanya Blossom.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Bubbles. "Dan dia berkata, 'Saya tidak paham apa yang kalian katakan.'"

"Tunggu, kamu paham apa yang baru saja dia katakan?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita juga belajar Bahasa Inggris di sekolah?" Pernyataan ini membuat Blossom dan Buttercup menggaruk kepala mereka sambil tertawa kecil karena mereka berdua masih belum belajar banyak kosakata Inggris. Ya... walaupun alasan utamanya adalah mereka sering membuat alasan kepada guru mereka untuk bisa pergi menyelamatkan kota, menyebabkan mereka tertinggal materi di sekolah, justru hampir seluruh materi pelajaran mereka tinggalkan untuk tugas heroik mereka. Tapi untunglah untuk ini, Bubbles dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakan Boboiboy. "Dan sepertinya dia bukan berasal dari kota ini..."

"Itu sebabnya mengapa dia diam saja! Dan dari ekspresinya saja, dia tidak maksud bahasa kita." kata Buttercup secara mendadak kepada kedua nya, lalu menghadap ke Bubbles. "Bubs, bisakah kau beritahu dia dalam bahasa Inggris untuk pergi dari sini-"

"Girls, dia kembali!" teriak Blossom, memotong omongan Buttercup.

Boboiboy dan Powerpuff Girls Z melihat Mojo datang ke arah mereka dengan robot nya. Kali ini Mojo tidak menggunakan Robo Jojo melainkan robot terbang. Lalu dia berhenti di udara, melayang dan mulai berbicara.

"Ohohoho! Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan Powerpuff pengganggu, mojo."

"Diamlah, Mojo. Kami kena seranganmu karena kami lengah!" Blossom teriak dengan kesal.

"Benar, dan kali ini kami tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya yang sama lagi!" Bubbles ikut campur.

"Yeah!" Buttercup ikut juga.

"Ohoho, biarpun begitu kalian tetap tidak bisa menang hari ini sebab kali ini aku menggunakan robot yang lebih kuat, lebih hebat, dan lebih cepat! Eh...bukan berarti Mojo meninggalkan Robo Jojo ku, mojo. Oh, jangan lupa, Mojo pun juga mendapat bantuan."

Sesudah Mojo mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba Fuzzy Lumpkin muncul dari langit dan mendarat di depan Robo Jojo, mengejutkan Boboiboy kecuali Powerpuff Girls.

"Kota ini adalah wilayah untuk para penjahat, dan kalian menginjak nya."

"Pfft, ini bukanlah pertama kali kalian bekerja sama, dan hasilnya juga akan tetap sama." kata Buttercup, sedikit menyombongkan.

"Itu mungkin benar, tapi..." Blossom menghadap ke Buttercup. "Jika bukan karena stok misilnya Mojo yang terlalu banyak, kita dapat mengalahkan mereka seperti biasa." Blossom masih berpikir tentang misil Mojo yang menyebabkan Powerpuff Z terlempar ke taman.

"Benar, serangan gelembung ku juga tidak bisa menangkap misil-misil itu. Saat tersentuh dengan misil itu, langsung meletus. Ini benar-benar membingungkan." Bubbles berpikir.

"Huh... Untuk robot terbang yang kelihatannya kecil, tapi isinya benar-benar penyimpan kartu andalan." gumam Buttercup, mengakui kenyataannya.

Blossom lalu menghadap ke Mojo. "Hey, Mojo!" teriak Blossom. "Misil apa yang kau gunakan!? Mengapa misil itu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya!? Terlebih lagi, kenapa kau kembali lagi dengan cepat setelah kami mengalahkanmu jam yang lalu!?"

"Itu bukanlah urusan kalian untuk tahu!"

Mojo lalu berpikir kembali. "Tapi saya senang untuk memberitahukannya kepada kalian. Kau lihat, misil-misil yang ku gunakan adalah misil yang sama seperti dulu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Setelah sekian berminggu-minggu nya, Mojo telah mengupgrade nya menjadi anti Powerpuff Z, dan dengan anti artinya seberapa kuat serangan kalian untuk menghancurkan misil ku, itu tetap tak ada gunanya. Itu juga alasan mengapa gelembung payah kalian tidak berguna."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak gunakan itu di pertempuran sebelumnya!?" tanya Buttercup, menggenggam tangannya.

"Misil nya masih belum sempurna karena kekurangan satu hal, yaitu bekas kekuatan kalian. Mojo baru menyadari bahwa setiap serangan skill kalian selalu meninggalkan bekas power kalian di dalam Robo Jojo. Dan Mojo gunakan itu sebagai bahan terakhir untuk misil ku. Oleh karena itu, saya menyerang kota sebelumnya untuk memancing kalian mendekatiku dan sengaja kalah."

"Jadi semua itu adalah tipuan untuk kami?" tanya Bubbles.

"Dan apakah itu alasannya juga kamu menggunakan robot 'baru' mu itu?" tambah Blossom. "Kamu menggunakan robot 'kesayangan' mu yang telah rusak oleh kami sebagai bahan material misil itu, kan?"

"Ya. Berterima kasih kepada kalian, misilnya telah sempurna. Bahkan jika kalian menggunakan skill terkuat kalian, percuma saja. Robot ini bisa menghindar dengan mudah dan misilnya tidak ada efek lagi dengan serangan kalian." bangga Mojo. "Sudah cukup dengan obrolan ini. Saatnya untuk kekalahan kalian!"

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian karena telah menginjak kawasan ini!" kata Fuzzy, bersiap.

Mendengar ini membuat Powerpuff Girls Z merasa kesal, namun Boboiboy lebih kesal dengan ini. Mereka ada samanya dengan musuh Boboiboy kenal.

Disebuah gedung lab, Profesor Utonium, Ken, dan Poochi/Peach si robot anjing menyaksikan semuanya di layar monitor mereka. Mereka bisa melihat Powerpuff Girls sedang dalam kesulitan.

"Aya-, maksudku, Profesor, sepertinya Mojo dalam keunggulan. Kita harus bantu mereka!" ucap Ken.

"Tidak bisa, Ken. Didengar oleh apa yang dikatakan Mojo, kita belum siap dan belum mempunyai alat untuk menyaingi robot dan misil Mojo. Kita hanya bisa berharap mereka memiliki solusi nya." kata Profesor Utonium kepada anaknya.

Mendengar ini membuat Ken tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Wan-wan..." bisik Peach, berharap Powerpuff Girls akan baik-baik saja.

Kembali ke para gadis, mereka mengalami kesulitan bukan hanya mereka masih terluka karena jatuh tadi tapi juga Mojo dan Fuzzy memiliki peluang besar untuk menang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi..." pikir Boboiboy sambil melihat Powerpuff Z yang sedang memfokuskan mata mereka ke kedua penjahat itu. "Sepertinya gadis-gadis ini memerlukan bantuan. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menunggu apa langkah pertama yang akan mereka atau penjahat itu lakukan."

Dan... Mojo melakukan aksi pertama nya dulu. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal mu, Powerpuff jorok! Ohohoho!" Dengan begitu, dia menekan tombol, muncullah beberapa misil dari isi robot itu dan mulai terbang mengarah ketiga gadis.

"***gasp**, Girls, mengelak!" perintah Blossom. Namun saat ingin terbang menghindar misil itu, tiba-tiba Bubbles mulai merasakan rasa sakit akibat jatuhnya di taman.

"Augh!"

"Bubbles!" teriak Blossom dan Buttercup, berlari menolong Bubbles.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Buttercup.

"Sepertinya tidak, lukanya mulai terasa sakit." jawab Bubbles.

"Tidak apa. Buttercup, angkat dia dan cepat-"

"Tak sempat!" Buttercup memotong omongan Blossom, melihat misil itu mulai dekat dengan mereka. Mereka menutup mata mereka sebelum...

"Aku rasa aku sudah menyaksikan ini cukup." Boboiboy menaikkan lengan tangan kanan nya ke samping kiri, membuat Jam Kuasa nya bereaksi.

**"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Tanah!"**

Sekarang rompi dan topi Boboiboy berubah warna menjadi coklat. Logo tanah di resleting dan topi. Topinya menghadap terbalik seperti normal Boboiboy.

**"Tanah Pelindung!"**

Lalu muncullah tembok tanah di depan Powerpuff Girls Z, melindungi mereka. Mojo dan Fuzzy melihat ini dengan syok. Belum lama lah misil-misil itu menabrak tembok tanah itu dan BOOM!

Powerpuff Z mendengar ledakan misil itu tapi tak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Mereka membuka mata mereka, melihat tembok tanah besar berada di depan mereka. Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya. Kemudian mereka berputar dan melihat Boboiboy dalam posisi 'jongkok', lutut kaki kanan nya dan tangan kanan nya yang sedang mengepal menyentuh permukaan. Powerpuff Z memiliki beberapa pertanyaan. Apakah dia yang melakukannya? Apakah dia juga memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka? Dan mengapa pakaian dia menjadi coklat? Bukankah sebelumnya bukan berwarna coklat? Profesor dan Ken juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama setelah melihat segalanya di monitor.

Boboiboy bangkit dari posisinya, tanah temboknya mulai menghilang (atau tepatnya menurun kembali ke permukaan tanah). Dia berjalan dan sekarang berada di depan para gadis, menghadap Mojo dan Fuzzy.

"...Apa baru saja dia melindungi kita?" tanya Bubbles kepada temannya.

"Sepertinya iya. Aku pun terkejut dia memiliki kekuatan juga. Apakah ia terkena Z-Ray juga?" tanya Buttercup, memiliki sedikit rasa curiga kepada Boboiboy.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat aura di sekelilingnya." jawab Bubbles. "Kau juga tidak melihatnya kan, Blossom?" Bubbles menghadap ke Blossom. "Blossom?"

Blossom tidak menjawab Bubbles melainkan melirik Boboiboy dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi hati. Baginya, Boboiboy adalah seorang pangeran dan pahlawan yang berperan untuk datang dan menyelamatkan seorang putri disaat kesulitan, seperti halnya yang sering dia tonton di TV. Dia masih membayang-bayangkan hal itu sampai...

"Blossom!" teriak Buttercup, membuat Blossom sadar diri. "Berhentilah berhalusinasi dan fokus di hadapan kita!"

"Oh..uh...ya. Maaf..." Sekarang Powerpuff Girls Z mulai fokus kembali ke situasi. Secara rahasia Blossom masih melirik Boboiboy.

Mojo memandang ke Boboiboy dengan serius dan penuh emosional. "Si-siapa kau!? Beraninya kau menghentikan serangan Mojo!?"

Dan... seperti biasa, Boboiboy hanya diam karena tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan dia. Walaupun Boboiboy sepertinya tahu Mojo bertanya siapa Boboiboy, dia tetap tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Dan dia rasa menjawabnya dengan Inggris bukanlah sesuatu yang penting kali ini.

"Beraninya juga kamu diam saja, apa kamu sedang meledekku, mojo!?"

"Itu karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan..." bisik Buttercup kepada diri sendiri.

Mojo sudah tidak sabar lagi. "Kelihatannya kau juga ingin tersiksa seperti Powerpuff pengganggu itu. Kalau begitu, mimpimu akan terkabulkan. Fuzzy, serang dia!"

"Tak perlu memerintahkan ku!" jawab Fuzzy. Tanpa menunggu, Fuzzy berlari, bersiap untuk menyerang Boboiboy.

Sekarang Powerpuff Z mulai khawatir. "Kita tidak bisa diam saja. Sebaiknya kita tolong dia!" perintah Blossom, membuat kedua gadis lainnya mengangguk. Fuzzy mulai mendekat, tapi sebelum mereka melakukan aksinya, mereka mendengar Boboiboy mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar asing di telinga mereka.

**"Tanah Tinggi!"** Boboiboy memukul kedua tangannya ke lantai.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah tanah seperti gunung dari bawah Fuzzy, menyebabkan dia terlempar ke langit. Sang kera menyaksikan ini dari dalam robotnya dengan syok sedangkan para gadis menyaksikan ini dengan kagum.

"Itu belum seberapa." kata Boboiboy, mengangkat jamnya sekali lagi.

**"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Petir!"**

Sekarang Boboiboy berubah kembali menjadi Petir dengan pakaiannya berwarna kuning dan logo petir nya. Ini membuat Powerpuff Girls Z tambah kagum.

"A-apa baru saja dia...berubah?" tanya Bubbles dengan kagum.

"Jadi pakaian coklatnya tadi karena dia berubah?" tanya Buttercup.

"Wah..." Blossom mulai mengidolakan Boboiboy.

**"Pedang Petir!"** Boboiboy memanggilkan pedang kuningnya yang berbentuk petir dan terdapat percikan listrik juga. Kekaguman para gadis bertambah lagi.

Selagi Fuzzy masih berada di udara, **"Gerakan Kilat!"** Boboiboy langsung menghilang. Ekspresi ketiga gadis berubah dari kagum menjadi kebingungan. Dimana Boboiboy?

Lalu entah dari mana, Boboiboy muncul di udara, dekat dari samping kiri Fuzzy Lumpkin dan tanpa basa-basi, Boboiboy menyerang Fuzzy, membuat Fuzzy 'tersetrum' akibat pedang petir.

Tapi ini belum berakhir, Boboiboy mulai menyerang Fuzzy dari segala sisi. Serangannya mengakibatkan Fuzzy ter syok oleh listrik lebih parah.

Setelah kira-kira 6 detik, Boboiboy muncul di atas langit, bersiap untuk serangan terakhir nya. "Ambil ini!" Dengan begitu dia turun lurus, akhirnya berkontak dengan Fuzzy. Kontak ini memunculkan listrik yang terpancar kemana-mana di langit dengan Fuzzy berada di tengah nya. Setelah listrik nya mereda, bulu nya berwarna hitam gosong. Fuzzy pun akhirnya terjatuh ke permukaan, pingsan. Boboiboy pun muncul dekat dengan para gadis setelah itu.

"Heh. Kacang aja." kata Boboiboy dalam bahasanya sendiri.

Mojo dan Powerpuff Girls Z membuka mulut mereka lebar. Mojo tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia saksikan, tapi Powerpuff Z justru memandang Boboiboy, setelah merasakan kekuatan yang dia gunakan, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengagumi dia. Blossom lebih terkagum.

"Di-dia mengalahkan Fuzzy... semudah itu?" tanya Buttercup.

"Kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa..." gumam Bubbles.

"Hebat sekali~" ucap Blossom yang lebih mengagumi Boboiboy.

Bahkan Profesor, Ken, dan Poochi terkagum melihat apa yang dilakukan Boboiboy kepada Fuzzy. Kemudian Ken ingat sesuatu "Poochi, apakah anak itu memiliki Z-Ray didalam nya?"

Poochi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, wan. Aku tidak mendeteksi apapun dari dia, wan."

"Jika bukan, lalu darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan nya?"

"Itu berarti ini adalah suatu hal yang baru. Yang diluar hubungan dengan Chemical Z." usul Profesor Utonium sambil mengobservasi Boboiboy lewat monitor.

Kembali ke Boboiboy, dia memutar kepalanya ke arah Powerpuff Girls Z, mendapat perhatian para gadis. Boboiboy langsung mengacungkan jempolnya kepada mereka, menandakan semuanya terkendali dengan baik sebelum dia kembali menghadap Mojo. Blossom dan Bubbles memerah dengan ini kecuali Buttercup yang hanya senyum sedikit.

Mojo frustasi dengan ini. "Kau manusia menyebalkan! Tak akan ku ampuni!" Mojo mulai mengoperasikan robotnya, mengotak-atik sesuatu. "Kau mungkin bisa mengalahkan Fuzzy, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Mojo yang hebat!"

Mendengar ocehan Mojo yang Boboiboy masih tidak paham artinya, dia kembali bersiap, menunggu serangan selanjutnya.

"Sekarang rasakan ini!" Belum lama, muncul peluru misil dari robot terbang nya yang kira-kira ada 20 misil, mulai mengarah ke Boboiboy.

"Ahh! Misil itu lagi!" teriak Bubbles.

Powerpuff Girls mulai panik karena mereka tau serangan mereka tidak ada efeknya untuk menghentikan misil-misil itu seperti yang dikatakan Mojo. Ya setidaknya tidak berlaku untuk Boboiboy yang justru tersenyum. "Sungguh? Apakah misil adalah satu-satunya senjata yang kau punya?" Boboiboy menaikkan lengan kanannya lagi dan...

**"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Angin!"**

Kini rompi dan topi Boboiboy berubah warna menjadi biru tua. Logo angin di resleting dan topi dan topinya menghadap ke samping kanan.

Powerpuff Girls tambah kagum melihat ini. Boboiboy langsung berkonsentrasi, fokus pada beberapa misil di depannya dan...

**"Bola Angin!"** Boboiboy membuat bola angin besar didepannya. Sesaat misil-misil itu memasuki bola angin itu, misilnya tiba-tiba reverse arah dan mulai melaju ke arah Mojo.

"Apa!? Tidak tidak tidak...!" Mojo mulai panik. "Kurasa ini saatnya untuk kabur-"

"Jangan harap kau boleh pergi!" teriak Boboiboy.

**"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Tanah!"** Dia kembali menjadi Tanah.

**"Cengkraman Tanah!"**

Lantai mulai bergetar seolah gempa dan muncul dua tangan terbuat dari tanah dari kedua samping robot terbangnya Mojo. Tangan nya menangkap dan menahan robot itu diam.

Mojo melihat misil-misil itu yang mengarah ke dia. "Tidak tidak tidak TIDAK!"

Dan akhirnya, BOOM! Misil itu mengenai robot nya, menyebabkan robot itu hancur dan Mojo terlempar ke angkasa.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..." sampai teriakannya tidak terdengar.

"Heh, Terbaik!" ucap Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan, langsung berubah kembali ke normal Boboiboy.

Powerpuff Girls Z benar-benar terasa menarik dengan semua ini. Dari awal Boboiboy menyelamatkan mereka sampai mengalahkan Mojo. Tanpa menunggu lagi, mereka langsung berlari ke Boboiboy. Boboiboy melihat mereka bertiga menghampiri dia. _"Uh oh, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"_ pikir dia. Terkejutnya Bubbles yang bertanya dulu... dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Umm... You ok?" Bubbles menanyakan pertanyaan singkat ini kepada Boboiboy. Bubbles sendiri belum pandai dalam Inggris maka bertanya dengan simpel saja.

"Uh... yeah, I'm ok-"

"Wah!" Blossom memotong jawaban Boboiboy. "Kau ini siapa? Bagaimana mu cara melakukan nya? Apakah kau benar-benar seorang superhero? Darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan mu? Bagaimana kau mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah? Eeek!" Blossom bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang dengan sikap fangirl nya itu.

"Blossom..." gumam Bubbles, terdengar heran.

"Hentikan, Blossom! Kau membuatnya kebingungan." kata Buttercup.

Melihat semua ini membuat Boboiboy tersenyum dengan tingkah mereka. Boboiboy berpikir bahwa mereka bertiga adalah gadis yang kelihatannya ramah.

"Oh ayolah Buttercup, bukannya kamu sendiri juga kagum dengan semua ini?"

"Itu...benar tapi orang ini tidak bisa berbicara bahasa kita, ingat?" ucap Buttercup kepada Blossom sambil menghadap ke Boboiboy. "Dan bicara tentang orang, kita pun belum pernah melihat seseorang seperti dia di New Townsville."

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, tiba-tiba pandangan Boboiboy menjadi lemah, kepalanya merasa pusing. Dia berusaha mengendalikan nya tapi sepertinya dia terasa lemah untuk itu. Dan akhirnya Boboiboy mulai jatuh pingsan, mengambil perhatian PPGZ. _"Oh benar juga, aku masih dalam pemulihanku..."_

Powerpuff Girls terkejut melihat ini. Mereka langsung mencoba membangunkan nya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja!? Tolong bangun..." Blossom mencoba membangunkan Boboiboy, tapi gagal.

Buttercup juga mencoba membangunkannya, tapi tak ada hasil. "Kurasa dia kelelahan..."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Bubbles.

Kembali ke lab, Profesor Utonium, Ken, dan Peach sama kagumnya dengan para gadis. Mereka telah menyaksikan nya, dari awal Boboiboy memulai aksinya sampai Mojo terlempar ke langit.

"Wah hebat sekali kekuatan nya! Dia dapat mengalahkan Mojo dan Fuzzy dengan sekejap. Bukankah begitu, Peach?"

"Benar sekali, wan!" ucap Peach.

"Sepertinya kita memiliki orang lain selain Powerpuff Girls yang dapat melakukan hal heroic..." bisik Profesor, sedang berpikir tentang Boboiboy. "Akan ku hubungi mereka."

Kembali ke para gadis, komunikator Blossom berbunyi. Blossom mengangkat nya. "Profesor?"

"Girls, seperti nya kalian selesai dengan tugas kalian."

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Laki-laki ini yang menyelesaikan tugas kita dan juga menolong kita." jawab Blossom.

"Kurasa yang tepat adalah menyelamatkan kita." Buttercup membenarkannya.

Tapi Blossom mencuekkan dia. "Tapi sekarang dia pingsan."

"Aku tau." ucap Profesor. "Bawa dia ke lab kita. Kita akan bertanya dia beberapa pernyataan selagi kita merawat dia." Blossom hampir komplain tentang Boboiboy tidak bisa berbicara bahasa mereka sebelum, "Dan jangan khawatir tentang dia tak bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang. Kebetulan aku mempunyai alat translator yang mungkin bisa membantu kita memahami omongan dia." Dengan ini Powerpuff Z lega mengetahui nya.

Dan... tanpa sepengetahuan mereka juga, Fuzzy pergi meninggalkan kejadian dengan bulunya yang masih hitam sebelum ketiga gadis menyadari kehilangannya.

**_WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO BOBOIBOY? WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**A.N.: Jika kamu berpikir seperti apa sih robot terbang nya Mojo, bayangkanlah sendiri. Saya pribadi sangat malas membuat deskripsi nya. Yang penting terbang, ok?**


	5. Chapter 4

Sore hari yang cerah di New Townsville, dan 3 jam telah berlalu setelah Boboiboy pingsan dan Powerpuff Girls Z membawa dia ke gedung lab milik Profesor Utonium. Bubbles menggunakan 'Bubble Catcher' nya untuk membawa Boboiboy dengan mudah.

Boboiboy mulai sadar diri dan merasakan bahwa dia tertidur di atas permukaan yang datar. Matanya terbuka kecil, melihat Momoko, Miyako (yang sekarang adalah Blossom dan Bubbles karena masih dalam pakaian Powerpuff), seorang laki-laki dewasa, seorang laki-laki muda kecil yang jas lab nya hampir menyentuh tanah, dan... robot anjing, semuanya sedang berada di sisi Boboiboy.

"Apakah dia akan bangun?" tanya Blossom

"Dia hanya kelelahan melawan Mojo dan Fuzzy, pasti dia akan bangun dalam beberapa menit." jawab Ken dengan optimis.

"Ini aneh..." ucap Profesor Utonium sambil memeriksa. "Untuk hal yang pasti, dia tidak terkena oleh Z-Ray, tapi kekuatan di dalam nya benar-benar sesuatu yang belum pernah ku lihat."

"Maksudmu kekuatan yang dia gunakan di taman tadi?" tanya Bubbles

"Ya, dan aku juga mendeteksi sesuatu yang kuat dari jam tangannya."

"Jam tangan nya?"

"Kalian lihat ini." Profesor menyuruh yang lain mendekat, memerhatikan jam kuasa Boboiboy. "Setelah saya men scan jam tangan nya juga. Terdapat sinyal energi dan kekuatan di dalamnya yang sama sekali terlihat baru bagiku."

"Hmmm..." Blossom terus memerhatikan jam tangan Boboiboy. "Jam tangan nya sungguh unik. Maksudku, lihat, hanya ada lambang petir di tampilan nya."

Ken lalu ingat sesuatu saat menonton pertarungan Boboiboy lewat monitor. "Hey, jika dipikir-pikir, dia sering menaikkan jam nya sebelum ingin berubah."

"Ha! Kau benar!" Teriakan Blossom membuat Ken terlompat kaget, Blossom pun mengusap kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil karena itu.

Lalu mereka mendengar pintu terbuka dari arah pintu lab, muncul Kaoru yang sedang berjalan ke arah 4 orang itu.

"Kaoru?" tanya Blossom. "Ku kira kamu sedang menonton pertandingan... apapun itulah dengan keluargamu di rumahmu." Blossom tidak peduli apa yang ditonton Kaoru.

"Sudah selesai." jawab Kaoru. "Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat apakah dia sudah siuman."

"Belum..." jawab Blossom sebelum menyuruh, "Cepat, Kaoru. Berubah sebelum dia bangun."

"Ugh... Apakah benar-benar perlu melakukan nya? Aku kira kita sudah membahas hal ini."

"Tentu kita harus melakukannya! Dia sudah membantu kita, dan kita berutang budi kepadanya." Jika harus jujur, Blossom masih tertarik dengan Boboiboy.

"Lagipula," tambah Bubbles, "Kalau kita berterima kasih kepada dia saat kita tidak berubah, kurasa dia tidak akan mengenali kita karena dia kenal kita sebagai Powerpuff Girls Z."

"Benar, Chemical Z di dalam kita dan pakaian kita memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan identitas kita, ingat?" kata Blossom mengingatkan Kaoru...ya tapi pada kenyataannya Boboiboy sudah tahu tentang mereka bertiga.

"Ok, ok, aku mengerti. Peach." Lalu Kaoru keluar melalui pintu yang tadi ia masuk bersama Poochi yang mengikuti nya keluar. **"Powered... Buttercup!"**

Tidak diketahui oleh mereka, Boboiboy melihat Kaoru keluar sebelum kembali melihat Profesor Utonium menganalisa jam tangan nya dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Disitulah tangan kiri Boboiboy langsung bergerak menutupi jam kuasanya sesudah melihat dia ingin menyentuh jam nya, mengagetkan Profesor. Boboiboy pun langsung bangun dengan cepat, mengejutkan yang lain.

"Seperti nya dia sudah siuman." ucap Buttercup setelah dia dan Peach memasuki ruangan lagi.

"Emm... What are you doing?" tanya Boboiboy menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"E-em..." Profesor sedikit gugup dan berkeringatan. Untunglah dia sesuatu sebelum menghadap ke Ken. "Ken?" Ken mengangguk, dia pergi dan kembali membawa sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti alat yang dipasang di telinga. Ken kemudian memberikannya ke ayahnya. "Terima kasih, Ken!" Lalu dia menghadap kembali ke Boboiboy, mengasih alatnya dan Boboiboy menerima nya. "Tolong pasang ini di telinga mu." ucap Profesor sebelum berkeringat ketika Boboiboy melihat dia dengan wajah polos, kebingungan karena masih tidak paham. Maka Profesor memimikannya dengan menunjukkan telinga nya.

"Oh... Ok." Boboiboy paham dan langsung memasangkan alatnya di telinga kanannya.

"Apakah kau dapat memahami ku sekarang?"

...Boboiboy mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Apakah dia baru saja berbicara bahasa Melayu? "Apakah anda baru saja berbicara bahasa Melayu?"

Si Ilmuwan cekikikan. "Oh tidak," kata dia membingungkan Boboiboy. "Aku hanya memberikan mu sebuah prototipe translator yang berfungsi mengidentifikasi dirimu dengan menganalisis otakmu setelah alatnya dipasang di telinga supaya dapat membantu mengartikan bahasa keseharian mu menjadi bahasa kami, yaitu Jepang secara otomatis di pendengaran mu, dan sebaliknya."

"Be-benarkah?" Boboiboy terkejut dengan ini, menyentuh alat yang ada di telinga nya.

"Benar." Profesor melanjutkan, "Saya sering berpikir bahwa jika suatu saat kita bertemu seseorang yang tidak bisa berbicara bahasa kita, maka akan menjadi repot. Oleh karena itu saya dan anak saya, Ken, merancang alat itu agar berkomunikasi lebih mudah. Sebenarnya alatnya masih belum sempurna tapi masih dapat bekerja selama alat itu berada di telinga mu dan kamu berbicara melalui itu."

"Wah... Terbaiklah!"

"Umm... maaf tapi," kali ini bicara Ken, membuat Boboiboy menghadap dia. "Kamu tadi bilang bahasa, uh, Melayu, benar?" Boboiboy mengangguk. Yup, bahasa Melayu benar-benar tidak begitu terkenal. "Tapi kukira tadi kamu berbicara bahasa Inggris."

"Oh, mengenai itu..." Boboiboy berpikir sejenak sebelum menjelaskan, "Awalnya saya sengaja berbicara itu karena saya tahu Inggris merupakan bahasa yang paling dikenal di dunia karena itu saya menggunakan bahasa Inggris daripada bahasa utama ku, yaitu Melayu."

"Kalau begitu..." gumam Profesor. "Kalo boleh ku tebak, apakah kamu berasal dari Asia Tenggara?"

"Ya. Saya hidup di Malaysia."

"Malaysia?" ucap Bubbles, tapi dia menggeleng kepalanya karena dia ingat sesuatu yang harus dikatakan kepada Boboiboy. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Bubbles kepada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menghadap dia dan mengangguk kepalanya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja...kurasa." Boboiboy masih belum yakin dia sudah pulih.

Blossom dan Buttercup menghampiri Boboiboy. "Syukurlah, kami sempat khawatir karena kau jatuh pingsan selama 3 jam." kata Blossom

"Huh!? 3 Jam!?" Boboiboy menaikkan suaranya, membuat yang lain mundur belakang.

"Hey, tenanglah. Tidak perlu kaget begitu. 3 jam bukanlah waktu lama seseorang pingsan." ucap Buttercup, sedikit kesal karena suaranya yang keras tadi.

"Hehehe... Maaf." kata Boboiboy, meminta maaf. Lalu dia ingat sesuatu. "Jadi, siapa kalian?"

Profesor yang pertama untuk berbicara. "Perkenalkan, saya adalah Profesor Utonium. Seperti yang kau lihat, saya adalah seorang ilmuwan. Dan jika kamu bertanya dimana kamu sekarang, kau berada di gedung labku, atau rumahku." Lalu dia memperkenalkan Ken. "Ini anakku, Ken Kitazama."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda." ucap Ken.

Profesor berhenti sejenak sebelum memperkenalkan Powerpuff Girls Z. "Ketiga gadis ini adalah pahlawan di kota New Townsville ini. Kurasa kau sudah mengenal mereka." Profesor mulai dari yang merah. "Dia Blossom." Blossom melambaikan tangannya. "Dan ini Bubbles." Bubbles juga melambaikan tangannya. "Dan yang terakhir Buttercup." Buttercup hanya menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

_"New Townsville?"_ pikir Boboiboy. _"__Jadi itu nama kota ini... Eh, tapi seumur hidupku aku belum pernah mendengar ada kota Jepang bernama New Townsville._" Lalu dia melirik ketiga gadis itu. _"Blossom, Bubbles, dan Buttercup?"_ Boboiboy berpikir. _"Itu... nama yang aneh untuk orang Jepang._" Lalu ia teringat sesuatu kembali di toko tadi. _"Tadi di toko saat mereka senang bercakap, aku yakin, biarpun sebelumnya aku masih tidak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka bertiga saling menyebut nama mereka masing-masing, dan aku tidak mendengar mereka menyebutkan Blossom, Bubbles, ataupun Buttercup. Akan ku tanyakan nanti."_

"Uh, hello?" Profesor lalu menjentikkan jarinya, menyadarkan Boboiboy yang telah 'melamun'.

"Oh, maaf, hehe." Boboiboy lalu meregangkan badan nya. "Omong-omong, terima kasih karena... merawat ku disaat saya pingsan." Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, bukan masalah. Terlebih lagi, kau sudah menolong Powerpuff Girls, jadi ini yang bisa kami lakukan padamu." jawab Profesor.

"Wan-wan!"

Peach si robot anjing tiba-tiba muncul dan 'mengunggung', mengambil perhatian Boboiboy.

"Uhh apa itu?"

"Oh ya, ini robot anjing kita, Peach." Ken yang menjawab. "Peach, sapa dia."

"Halo, wan."

"Wah, dia bisa berbicara?"

"Yep. Ku yakin ini pertama kalinya kau melihat robot anjing yang seperti itu."

"Kurasa..." jawab Boboiboy. Peach mengingatkan dia kepada Ochobot.

"Kurasa?" kali ini tanya Blossom.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu dipikirkan." ucap Boboiboy.

Blossom bertanya lagi. "Jadi siapa namamu? Bisa kau ceritakan tentang kekuatan mu tadi?" tanyanya dengan tidak sabar karena ingin cepat bisa mengenal Boboiboy.

Boboiboy memundurkan kepalanya sedikit karena Blossom yang terlalu dekat ingin mengenal dia. "Oh ya... Saya belum memperkenalkan diri ya?" lalu lanjutnya, "Namaku Boboiboy. Dan seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, saya bukan berasal dari kota ini. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Semuanya mendengar suara tertawa dan mereka melihat Buttercup sedang tertawa.

"Boboiboy? ***laughs**, itu adalah nama yang teraneh dan terkonyol yang pernah ku dengar!"

"BUTTERCUP!" teriak semuanya minus Boboiboy, akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa.

"Tolong maafkan dia. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu." ucap Profesor dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Alah, tak apa. Saya tak tersinggung sama sekali." kata Boboiboy sebelum melanjutkan, "Maksudku, bukankah nama Blossom, Bubbles, dan Buttercup juga merupakan nama yang aneh untuk orang Jepang, kan?"

Mendengar ini membuat semuanya menjadi diam. Secara teknis dia benar tentang itu (walaupun pada kenyataannya itu hanyalah nama heroik mereka, bukan nama asli mereka). "U-um... Ya... Kau ada benarnya." jawab Ken.

Boboiboy melihat ruangan nya sekali lagi sebelum kembali menghadap yang lain, terutama PPGZ. _"Sejujurnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada mereka tapi aku sebaiknya cepat pergi karena tidak ingin merepotkan semuanya._" pikirnya sebelum berkata, "Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih, tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa disini lebih lama. Jadi dengan ini saya pamit. Saya juga harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting." _"Yaitu pulang secepatnya._" Boboiboy turun dari meja dia tidur tadi, bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan sebelum...

"Hey, tunggu!" teriak Profesor Utonium.

"Huh?"

"Sebenarnya... selagi kami merawatmu, kami juga berniat untuk bertanya beberapa pertanyaan sesudah kamu bangun. Ya walaupun kami masih menganalisis kamu saat kau masih tidur." kaca Profesor.

"Menganalisis? Apakah itu alasannya saya tidur di atas meja itu?" Boboiboy menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja ia tidur tadi. "Seperti nya itu bukan cara menolong seseorang yang pingsan."

Profesor menggaruk kepalanya. "Y-ya... Saya tahu itu..."

"Saya sudah beritahu ke profesor kalau lebih baik kami taruh kamu di sofa atau tempat tidur, tapi dia tidak mendengarkan karena tidak sabar memeriksa mu." ucap Bubbles. Profesor Utonium masih menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ohh..." Lalu Boboiboy bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang kalian ingin tanya padaku?"

"Em... mulai dari mana..." kata Profesor. "Sejujurnya yang kami ingin ketahui adalah kekuatan yang kau gunakan tadi saat melawan musuh kami, Mojo dan Fuzzy."

"Ya, kamu pun belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tentang kekuatan mu itu." kata Blossom tidak sabar.

"Kekuatanku?" Boboiboy langsung paham apa maksudnya. "Oh begitu..."

"Aku tau ini tidak sopan menanyakan ini langsung kepadamu, tapi... Darimana kekuatanmu ini berasal? Biasanya seseorang mendapatkan kekuatan akibat seseorang yang terkena Chemical Z, tapi saya tidak mendeteksi cahaya hitam atau partikel hitam, ataupun sinar putih darimu." Profesor lalu ingat, "Oh, dan disaat saya memeriksa mu, saya mendeteksi sesuatu yang kuat di dalam jam tangan mu ini."

"Ceritakanlah." Blossom benar-benar tidak sabar. Ekspresi nya seolah dia mengidolakan Boboiboy. "Aku, Bubbles, dan Buttercup seorang pahlawan juga. Bisakah kau berbagi cerita tentang dirimu dan kekuatanmu, please?" Blossom benar-benar mengidolakan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melihat Jam Kuasa nya, lalu balik lagi ke lain, profesor yang utama. "Saya tidak tahu apa itu sinar putih atau hitam ataupun Chemical...apapun yang anda katakan tadi, tapi... kekuatan ku tidak datang dari yang anda ceritakan tadi." Dia mulai menceritakan kekuatan nya. "Saya mendapatkan kekuatan ku dari... seseorang yang ku sayangi. Berkat itu saya memiliki jam tangan ini, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Jam Kuasa." Boboiboy menunjukkan jam nya ke lain. Terdapat simbol petir pada awalnya, tapi Boboiboy mengatur jamnya dan muncullah 7 simbol elemen, ditunjukkan kepada Powerpuff Girls Z, Ken, Utonium, dan Peach.

"Wah..." gumam semuanya kecuali Boboiboy.

"Kekuatanku adalah mengendalikan semua elemen yang ada di muka bumi ini. Petir, Angin, dan Tanah adalah elemen pemula ku. Tapi seiring waktu saya dapat menguasai elemen lain." Boboiboy lalu mematikan jam tangan nya.

Muka mereka berekspresi menjadi 'Ooo'. Blossom sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan ini.

"Jadi, intinya kekuatan mu berasal dari jam tangan itu, benarkah, Boboiboy?" Ken tanya.

"Aha. Tanpa Jam Kuasa, saya hanyalah orang biasa. Tapi saya bersyukur memiliki ini karena saya dapat melindungi teman-teman ku dari kejahatan."

"Hey, itu terdengar sama seperti ikat pinggang kit-" hanya itulah yang dikatakan Bubbles sebelum mulutnya di tutup oleh Buttercup. Boboiboy merasa curiga.

"Jadi, alasanmu berubah warna pakaian tadi di taman..." ucap Blossom.

"Ohh, itu berarti saya sedang menggunakan salah satu elemen ku. Warna pakaian ku juga menyimbolkan elemen apa yang ku gunakan."

Sesuatu mulai terpikirkan oleh Boboiboy. _"Kurasa lebih baik ku tanyakan segera._" "Saya sudah menceritakan kekuatanku kepada kalian. Sekarang tinggal aku yang bertanya." Dia mengarah ke Powerpuff Girls. "Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Bagaimana kalian memiliki kekuatan superhero?"

Ruangan mulai hening. Mereka tidak tahu apabila memberitahu tentang siapa Powerpuff Girls Z sebenarnya kepada Boboiboy merupakan ide yang baik. Hal ini membuat ketiga gadis membalikkan badan mereka, mulai saling berbisik.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita beritahu dia?" tanya Bubbles.

"Apa kau gila? Identitas kita harus kita tetap rahasia." jawab Buttercup.

"Tapi..." kata Blossom, "Dia sudah menolong kita, jika kita setidaknya harus membayar kembali. Lagipula, dia sepertinya dapat dipercaya."

Tapi sebelum mereka bisa berbisik lanjut, Boboiboy tiba-tiba berkata, "Kau tahu? Sebelum kera itu dan makhluk pink itu menyerang, aku pernah menyaksikan kalian bertiga bercakap-cakap bersama."

Para gadis memutar badan mereka kembali ke arah Boboiboy. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Blossom, bingung apa yang dimaksud dia.

"Maksudku, aku melihat kalian senang ngobrol dan makan kue bersama di toko tadi...sebelum kalian mendadak pergi keluar dari toko."

Mendengar ini membuat semuanya kecuali Boboiboy syok. Apakah dia sudah tahu dari awal, jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu siapa mereka, pertanyaan itulah yang mulai muncul di pikiran mereka. "Oh no no no..., kamu pasti salah orang..." kata Bubbles, berbohong.

"Ih tak lah. Kalian adalah gadis yang ku lihat di toko tadi. Aku juga melihat kalian berubah menjadi Powerpuff Girls di belakang toko."

Boboiboy tahu siapa Powerpuff Girls Z!

"***sigh*** Kelihatannya kita tidak perlu menutup nya lagi." ucap Profesor Utonium.

"K-kau tau siapa kita?" tanya Blossom.

"Hmm, tidak juga sih, aku hanya curiga mengapa kalian pergi secara tiba-tiba, dan kalian pun terlihat khawatir sebelumnya, jadi saya, uh... mengikuti kalian ke belakang toko." jawab Boboiboy.

Terdapat amarah kecil pada Buttercup. "Kau ini..." ucap Buttercup. " Membuntuti dan mengintip seseorang merupakan hal yang memalukan... itu tidak baik."

"Tetapi berlari dan bersembunyi dan berubah dimana tidak ada orang sekitar, bukankah itu juga aneh?" balas Boboiboy dengan canda.

"K-kau ini...!" Amarah Buttercup tak dikendalikan. Dia memunculkan palu nya, melompat dan mulai menyerang Boboiboy.

"BUTTERCUP, TIDAK!" teriak semua kecuali Boboiboy.

Tetapi Boboiboy bereaksi dengan cepat. **"Boboiboy Petir!"**

**"Gerakan Kilat!"** Boboiboy teleport, mengelak serangan Buttercup yang berhenti menyerang akibat hilangnya Boboiboy.

Boboiboy muncul, berdiri di depan pintu lab. "Tolong hentikan. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah."

"LIHAT! DIA MEMAKAI KEKUATAN NYA! APA KAU MELIHATNYA, BUBBLES?" tanya Blossom, overhyped dengan kekuatan Boboiboy.

"Blossom, ini bukan saatnya untuk mengatakan itu..." kata Bubbles, penglihatannya pada Boboiboy dan Buttercup.

"Buttercup, hentikan! Boboiboy hanya bercanda. Tenangkan dirimu." teriak Ken kepada Buttercup.

Buttercup tak mendengarkan Ken, dia berlari menyerang Boboiboy yang berdiri dekat pintu lab.

Boboiboy juga bereaksi cepat. **"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Daun!"**

Kini Boboiboy berubah warna rompinya menjadi hijau. Simbol daunnya yang berbentuk segitiga dan segitiga kecil di bawah nya berada di resleting rompinya dan topi nya. Topi Boboiboy menghadap ke belakang namun tergeser ke kiri. Ekspresi nya juga terlihat bahagia.

Yang lain, termasuk Buttercup menyaksikan ini dengan kagum tapi Buttercup masih menyerang Boboiboy.

**"Daun Pengikat!"** Muncul tanaman merambat hijau seperti tali dari lengan baju Boboiboy. Buttercup tidak menyadari akan terjadinya ini. Tanaman itu mulai mengikat badan Buttercup, membuat dia dan palu nya terjatuh. Boboiboy memegang erat ujung tali tanaman nya. Yang lain menyaksikan ini dengan muka amazement, melihat apa yang baru saja Boboiboy lakukan.

"Dia mengeluarkan tanaman dari lengannya?" kagum Ken.

"Janganlah marah. Saya benar-benar tak ada niat jahat kepada mu." ucap Boboiboy dengan nada...Boboiboy Daun.

Buttercup mengerakkan badannya dengan kuat, ingin melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan aku."

"Buttercup, tolong tenanglah." ucap Profesor. "Hanya karena Boboiboy tahu rahasia Powerpuff Girls Z bukan berarti kamu harus marah. Dia juga tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu, kan Boboiboy?" Boboiboy mengangguk kepalanya.

Buttercup menghadap ke arah Profesor lalu ke Boboiboy. Dia menarik nafasnya dengan lega dan amarahnya mulai mereda. "Baiklah baiklah, maaf karena telah menyerang mu. Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Boboiboy mendengar ini dan mulai mengatur tanaman nya untuk terasa renggang. Buttercup berhasil mengeluarkan diri. Dengan ini Boboiboy kembali ke warna pakaian aslinya. Tanamannya pun hilang.

"WAH, ITU SANGAT MENAKJUBKAN!" teriak Blossom setelah dia, Bubbles, Ken, dan Peach menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Benar. Itu adalah kekuatan yang hebat bagiku." kata Ken

"Itu benar, wan." ucap Peach.

"Heheh, terima kasih." balas Boboiboy.

Profesor dan Buttercup ikut menghampiri Boboiboy. "Baiklah girls, kelihatannya sore ini tidak akan ada masalah, dan karena Boboiboy sudah tahu, kalian boleh berubah ke normal." kata Profesor Utonium.

Tanpa pikir lagi, ketiga gadis itu mengambil compact mereka, menekan 'tombol' didalam nya dan dalam beberapa detik, mereka berubah ke pakaian normal mereka.

Giliran Boboiboy yang kagum. "Oke girls, sekarang perkenalkan siapa kalian yang asli kepada dia." kata Profesor.

"Yang asli?" tanya Boboiboy. "Jadi nama mereka tadi hanyalah samaran?" Profesor hanya merespon dengan mengangguk, dan berpikir kalau samaran bukanlah kata yang cocok.

Seperti biasa, 'Blossom' yang pertama dulu. "Namaku Akatsutsumi Momoko. Blossom adalah nama heroik ku." Sepertinya Blossom, atau yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Momoko masih tertarik dengan Boboiboy.

"Saya Gotokuji Miyako. Kau juga mengenalku sebagai Bubbles." ucap Bubbles, atau nama aslinya Miyako.

Semuanya melirik ke 'Buttercup' yang dari tadi diam.

"***sigh*** Matsubara Kaoru. Dan jangan panggil aku Buttercup sebab aku tidak berubah."

"Dia benar." kata Profesor. "Boboiboy, berjanji lah bahwa kau juga harus ikut jaga rahasia tentang Powerpuff Girls Z. Jika mereka tidak berubah, panggil mereka dengan nama asli mereka. Dan jika mereka berubah menjadi Powerpuff Girls Z, panggil mereka dengan julukan mereka. Kamu sudah tahu masing-masing nama mereka, kan? Jadi ingat itu saat kau berada di tempat publik atau umum. Kesosialan tidak akan mengampuni mu."

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Boboiboy bertanya-tanya. "Tunggu. Saya tak paham lah. Sebenarnya untuk apa mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka? Bukankah mereka sama seperti ku? Maksudku mereka hanya berubah pakaian mereka, bukan fisik mereka."

"Oh mengenai itu," kali ini balas Ken. "Kau lihat, mereka bertiga memiliki kekuatan mereka karena mereka terkena oleh Z-Ray Putih yang berasal dari Chemical Z. Tidak hanya itu, Chemical Z yang ada di dalam mereka dan pakaian Powerpuff mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan identitas seseorang, walaupun fisik mereka tidak berpengaruh. Akibat itu, orang akan melihat mereka sebagai orang yang berbeda kecuali jika seseorang sudah tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya."

"Menyebalkan juga harus menutup siapa kita, tapi kurasa itu satu-satunya supaya kami tidak dikenal banyak orang, bahkan saat tidak berubah." kata Momoko

"Benar sekali. Aku tak ingin ada orang mengganggu aktivitas ku." ucap Kaoru

"Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan menjadi lebih terkenal."

"Itu karena kamu memiliki banyak laki-laki yang suka padamu sejak awal." jawab Momoko kepada Miyako.

Boboiboy maksud, tapi memiliki pertanyaan lain. "Sebenarnya apa itu Chemical Z dan Z-Ray ini?"

"Kami akan memberitahumu, tapi sebelum itu, berjanji lah untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Kumohon." ucap Profesor.

Boboiboy memahami maksud Profesor Utonium serta kebaikan untuk menjaga rahasia. Berbeda dari diri dia, sepertinya mereka menyimpan identitas mereka supaya dapat hidup normal dan mencegah mereka menjadi artis yang dikepung banyak orang.

"Saya paham. Saya janji akan menutup rahasia ini."

"Terima kasih banyak!" jawab Profesor dengan senang.

Momoko langsung bicara, "Jadi Boboiboy, apa kamu akan pulang?"

"Ehh yeah..." Boboiboy ragu mengatakan nya. "Sejujurnya saya tidak punya tempat tinggal karena sudah kukatakan saya tidak berasal dari kota ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kamu datang ke Jepang sendirian?" tanya Ken.

"Itu... ceritanya panjang... dan rumit dijelaskan. Tapi intinya ya, saya tidak punya tempat tinggal." Muncul rasa kasihan di dalam hati semuanya kecuali Kaoru yang tidak begitu peduli. "Tapi tenang aja, saya pasti akan menemukan tempat untuk menetap."

Tiba-tiba Momoko punya ide. "Kalau begitu kamu bisa tinggal di lab Profesor." Semuanya memandang ke Momoko dengan bingung.

"Eh? Bolehkah? Saya benar-benar tidak ingin membebani kalian."

"Pasti boleh! Profesor dan Ken tidak keberatan sama sekali, kan?" Momoko menoleh ke Ken dan Profesor.

"Y-ya, ya tentu... tentu saja." gagap Ken.

"Lagipula," Momoko tambah, "Waktunya hampir makan malam dan kita tidak ingin ketinggalan." Semuanya menatap ke Momoko lagi. Ini adalah Momoko yang mereka kenal. "Apa?" Dia tanya ketika dia menyentuh wajahnya dengan ujung jari ketika dia menjadi sadar diri sementara Boboiboy tertawa kecil.

**_TOOK ME A WEEK FOR THIS CHAPTER! WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BOBOIBOY NEXT!_**


	6. Announcement!

**PENGUMUMAN SINGKAT!**

**MUNGKIN BEBERAPA DARI KALIAN TELAH TAU TAPI 4 CHAPTER YANG TELAH KALIAN BACA ADALAH REMADE KARENA PADA SEBELUMNYA SCRIPT YANG LAMA TERDAPAT BEBERAPA KESALAHAN, BAIK KATA, EJAAN, ATAU KISAH REALITAS YANG SEHARUSNYA.****DAN MUNGKIN KALIAN TELAH MEMBACA SUMMARY NYA. YA! SAYA TELAH MEN SUSPEND CERITA NYA, DENGAN ARTI SAYA BERHENTI MELANJUTKAN CERITA NYA SEJENAK DAN AKAN KEMBALI LAGI MENULIS CERITA NYA LANJUT. MUNGKIN KALIAN BERTANYA MENGAPA, TAPI SAYA SIBUK JUGA DI DUNIA NYATA. JADI MOHON PEMAHAMANNYA.****THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**


End file.
